Trouble Is His Middle Name
by blondiespotandink
Summary: Being the top bank accountant of America is a hard job, but when Minnie loses her job, she's willing to go to all lengths to get a good job. Then when Mickey enters her life - both lover and co-worker, she learns that Trouble truly is His middle name! My Disney twist on "In it for the Money" Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I know I have stories to update, but I really wanted to get this story started and out there. The first chapter is rather fluffy, but I PROMISE the rest of the story heats up and gets more suspenseful. And when I finish this story, you will know that trouble really is Mickey's middle name! ;)  
XD Thanks to everyone who has used their time to read my stories and/or look at my art work on DeviantArt!

Got any suggestions? Got some cool ideas? I'd love to hear 'em all! Feedback is greatly appreciated as well!

Huge thanks to DisneyMangaFan1906  
(DeviantArt) for encouraging me to live out my dream! Her artwork is awesome so look her up. Thanks everyone! :)

* * *

Fired. This is the bold, red ink word Minnie Mouse was reading over and over with disbelieving eyes. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomache and tears threatened to fall, but there was a small, itty bitty bit of hope left in the 23 year old mouse.

Perhaps it had been a mistake. Maybe this letter was not supposed to be delivered to her - it could have been the wrong house, or the wrong Main Street. This was what Minnie tried to convince herself as she made her way to Rodawn Banking Industries.

Mortimer Rodawn was the worst person Minnie had ever met. He was rude, selfish, greedy, ugly, horrible, a curse to human nature - and many other things equally as horrid. But right now, Minnie had to pretend that he earned her respect, that is, if she were to keep her job.

It took skill to be an accountant, but it took even more skill to be the top accountant of America. Top accountant ment being an accountant for the best celebrities; Xion Keys, Walt Disney, those crazy boys from Britain that sing about knowing you're beautiful - LOTS of celebrities. One of them had been Oswald Rabbit and his wife Ortensia (they had recently premired their new movie Count Dragul). Minnie had become good friends with the couple, but right now, she wished she had never met them so that she wouldn't miss anyone if she were to be fired.

Minnie forced a smile before knocking on the large gold door of Rodawn's large office. After three hard knocks, Mr. Rodawn opened the door, a scowl on his face when he recognized Minnie.

"What are you doing here?"

Minnie held down her temper at the acid dripping from the rat's voice. "Uh sir, I got this letter saying that I'm fired, and I don't understand -" "You're fired, what's hard to understand about that?"

Minnie grit her teeth together, clenching her fists. "But why?!" Minnie asked with an aggravated huff. "'Cause I got a replacement," Mortimer said simply. "Whooo?..." Minnie asked acidly. A large black cat loomed over the rat from behind the partially opened door.

"Why, me!" The cat said in a boastful way. He handed Minnie a small white card. "Pete Feline," he said jabbing his thumb at his chest. Minnie's jaw dropped to the floor; how did this obese, dumb cat take her job?! Mortimer handed Minnie a cardboard box filled with things that had been in Minnie's office.  
"Now get outta here!" Mortimer shouted at the mouse. Minnie shook her head in disbelief. "But I've got bills to pay and -"  
"Goodbye Miss Minerva," Mortimer interrupted, and with that he slammed his office door close.

If a specter were to look towards the front doors of Rodawn Banking Industries, they would see a young female mouse running towards her silver Hyundai, tears rolling down her cheeks, and clutching a cardboard box close to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_I deeply apologize; my kindle's been acting kinda weird, so the way this showed up is kinda weird. This chapter introduces Mickey. I'm sorry for yet another fluffy chapter, but things get more worth while later - I PROMISE!_

_Nevertheless, please enjoy!_

* * *

As soon as she got home, Minnie pulled out her iPhone 5, set down the box on the dining room table, and dialed her best friend Daisy. On the second ring, the duck answered. "Daisy Duck fashion industeries this is Daisy Duck how may I help you?" Daisy said all that in a rush. Minnie hugged herself with her left arm as she used her right to hold the phone. "Daisy, I lost my job!" Minnie sobbed into the phone. At first Daisy thought her friend was just joking, but she heard Minnie continue to sob. "Oh Daisy, what will I do?!" Daisy clicked her tongue at her friend. "You get a new job," Daisy said as if her friend were dumb. Minnie snarled. "I know that," Minnie said offended. There was hurried talking in the background, then Daisy bid Minnie farwell. Minnie hung up then slumped into a dining room chair. She thought about jobs that she could be interested in, and coming to nothing, she took her dog Dinah for a walk. _

* * *

While Dinah took a whiz on a fire hydrant, Minnie hopelessly looked around for a sign asking for work. A help wanted sign was up for a dancer at a bar, but Minnie immediately crossed that out as an option. Dinah barked madly, causing Minnie to jump. A yellow great dane desperately chased the female dashound, who ran in circles, causing the leash to tie Minnie's legs together tightly. A masculine voice came towards Minnie from behind, but she could not see the source. "Pluto! Come here! Pluto!" Minnie assumed that was the dog's name. 'What a strange name for a dog,' Minnie thought to herself. Masculine black hands freed Minnie from the bright pink leash, and bright red converse lightly pushed the great dane away. The gentleman leaned down to grab his dog and attach a bright red leash to him, apologizing while he did so. Minnie had never caught a glimpse of his face, let alone his figure, but when he faced her now, Minnie felt like she would swoon. Perfectly shaved jawlines, bright ocean blue eyes, thick jet black hair, hottie tottie muscles, and one charming smile are what hit Minnie like a ton of bricks. Minnie had never seen such a beautiful person in her entire life. "I'm so sorry - my dog ran right out of the house! But who wouldn't at the sight of such a beautiful young woman?" the male mouse said the last part with charm. Minnie blushed, smiled goofily, and fanned herself. 'What a charmer!' "Th-thank you," Minnie said shyly. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. The male smiled and lightly nodded his head. He was about to turn around to let his own dog go for a walk, but Minnie grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "I've never met such a charming young man, but then again I haven't met an angel who works at Hollister either". This made the male laugh out loud, understanding the joke (at Hollister all the men are extra charming so that you HAVE to buy something). Minnie smiled to herself, glad that she could make the hot mouse laugh. "What's your name?" the hottie asked, playful smile still on his face. "I'm Minerva - but my friends call me Minnie," Minnie said friendly. The hottie nodded. "My name is Michelangelo, but I'm known as Mickey," he responded. Minnie nodded. "I like Mickey a lot," Minnie said. Then she quickly explained not him in particular, but she had ment the nickname. Mickey playfully looked upset. "Oh, I thought I was liked, but nevermind, my body and personality can be jealous of my nickname." Minnie laughed. Mickey realized Minnie's laugh was the most beautiful melody he had heard. Minnie shook her head. "I never said I didn't like you too," Minnie said shyly. Mickey smirked to himself. _

* * *

The two new friends sat at a nearby bench, talking about their lives, funny stories about sleepovers and job interviews, where they lived, what they thought about certain topics; it turned out they had a lot in common. After about a hour or two, it was official; Minnie was in love. They exchanged phone numbers, then talked some more. "So what do you do for a living?" Minnie asked curiously. "I'm an artist," Mickey said humbly. Minnie looked impressed. "What kind of art do you do?" Minnie asked. Mickey thought for a minute, then smiled. "Would you like to find out over dinner with me at the Napa Rose?" Mickey asked charmingly. Minnie couldn't refuse. "I'd love to!" Minnie said a little too enthusiastically. Mickey chuckled. "Can I pick you up at seven?" he asked. "Seven's perfect," Minnie said breathlessly. Mickey chuckled again. "Then I guess I'll see you then," Mickey said as both mice stood up from the bench. Their dogs reappeared from under the bench. The mice faced each other to bid a goodbye until the date, and before walking home, Mickey sweetly kissed Minnie on the cheek, causing her to blush violently. Mickey smiled, then turned around to start his walk home. Dinah yapped happily to Pluto, then whined when Minnie wouldn't move her feet. Minnie was too busy brushing her fingers over the spot where Mickey had kissed her, staring towards the path of which Mickey had left, even though he was long out of vision. For Minnie, finding a new a job was no longer important. Right now, what was most important to her was how she would get the charmer to make-out with her while they were naked in her bedroom. _

* * *

Back in the house, a quarter 'til seven, Minnie combed her hair for the tenth time this hour. She then readjusted the top of her dress, then reapplied another layer of lipstick. Although Minnie looked beautiful in her strapless purple dress and purple pumps and midnight plum lipstick, she was incredibly nervous. She had been to dozens of important engagements with her clients, but never before had she been on a date for relationship reasons concerning her. Minnie tried to calm herself down. 'Breathe, chill out,' Minnie thought to herself. She was fine talking to the president, but the man who was now approaching the porch steps was three times more special than any celebrity. When the door bell rang, Minnie's heart skipped a beat. She nervously stumbled down stairs and practiced a few sexy facial impressions before opening the door. What she saw on the other side caused her mouth to water and her hormones to flare. There stood Mickey; his hair sexily ruffled, rose bouquet in his arms, crisp white shirt that was unbuttoned enough to reveal a nice black furred chest, and a charming smile on his face. Minnie smiled goofily. "God you look beautiful," Mickey breathed to his date. Minnie blushed violently. "I guess you could say I clean up nicely," Minnie said in a playful but shy way. Mickey chuckled, then slightly cocked his head to one side. This, and the small twinkle in Mickey's eyes caused Minnie to suffocate. He was playing sexy. With a violent shake of her head, Minnie rid of her pervisions. She regained her cool. "Shall we go?" Minnie asked weakly. Mickey smiled and nodded. At the bottom of the porch steps, Mickey held out his arm for Minnie to take. Minnie blushed. 'What a gentleman!' Arms now linked together, the two mice strode to the Napa Rose.


End file.
